A World of Entertainment, Mystery, and Business
by GothicTomboy
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of the world’s richest man. One mournful day, her parents die in a car crash. She inherits everything, and will take over the company at age 18..but COMPLETE SUM. INSIDE..
1. Till 18 I will Inherit

SUMMARY!

Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of the world's richest man. One mournful day, her parents die in a car crash. She inherits everything, and will take over the company at age 18. One fateful day, a manager of a music producing company wants her to work for him. She enters the entertainment world, meeting a mysterious singer named Wolf…

It was a windy day in August. An auburn haired girl could be seen, walking through the fierce winds, clinging on to her coat as if it would fly away any second. She walked toward Royal High, school for the rich and privileged. Sighing as she went, the only wish in her mind was hoping for the day to end. Little did she know what was awaiting her that day.

_Three Hours Later:_

_  
_"Sakura Kinomoto, please come to the office."  
An auburn haired girl stood up form her seat and walked out as soon as her name was called. Her best friend looked worriedly after her. As Sakura walked into the office, she opened the door to find a solemn looking principal. She sat down in one of the old green chairs and looked up, waiting for his response.  
After a few quiet sighs, he finally talked. "Miss Kinomoto, I have grave news for you. I'm not sure how you're going to talk this, but you're parents died in a car accident this morning."  
Sakura stared at him and laughed weakly. "You're kidding me right?"  
But the look on the principal's face answered her question.  
"Thank you." She said as she ran out of the office, blinking away tears.  
She stopped running until she reached her classroom. Her tears were already threatening to spill, but she still walked in. Sakura was able to walk to her desk, but broke down crying on her knees, sobbing next to her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoji.  
Tomoyo quickly came to the aid of her friend. She wrapped her arms around her asking, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"  
Sakura cried into Tomoyo's school uniform. "They're dead Tomoyo…My parents are dead…They're all gone…I'm all alone…"  
Eyes of students and the teacher watched worriedly as the scene unfolded before them.  
Tomoyo felt a wave of shock come over her as she heard the words. Then, Tomoyo felt an extra amount of weight on her. She looked down and saw Sakura had fainted.  
"Somebody call 911!" Tomoyo yelled.  
Nobody moved.  
"Hurry or I swear I will kill all of you!" The black-haired girl growled, her amethyst eyes daring anyone to object.  
Everyone whipped out their cell phones, quickly dialing the three 'magical'digits, hoping to escape Tomoyo's wrath. The teacher got the number first. After telling the police the details, she helped carry Sakura to the entrance of the school. The ambulance came three minutes later, taking away the fainted girl and her best friend.  
_One Week Later:__  
_

Much had passed since the death of Sakura's parents. Their funerals were the most painful thing for Sakura. She spent many days of solitude in her room, crying her heart out in her bed. However, today was important. She climbed out of her specially made mattress and walked to her closet. She chose a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain black tank top. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button labeled, "Dining." She walked into the grand room, sat down, and waited for her breakfast to be served. Maids came rushing out, bringing plates of food with them.  
This was the everyday life style of Sakura Kinomoto. She wasn't just anyone in the world. She was someone. She was the daughter of the richest man in the world. Due to her parent's death, she was now at the top of the social chain. She had the most power in the world, and was just one step under God. She had everything, the looks, power, and the money. However, she didn't want it. A normal average life was what she wanted to lead.

A 16-story-house was what she called home. Tomoyo Daidoji was her only true friend throughout all the 15 years she had lived. Today wasn't just a normal day though, today was special. The lawyer was coming today to discuss the will of her parents.  
After breakfast, Sakura took the elevator and got out on the first floor of the mansion. She walked into the lobby sitting on one of the sofas. She waited for the lawyer to arrive. She closed her eyes, and tried to think about the happy memories she had shared with her parents in her life. A few moments later, she had fallen asleep. She was awoken by her butler, Kamaji, and she grudgingly woke up.  
She opened her eyes and saw the family lawyer standing besides Kamaji. "Hello Sakura. I'm very sorry about the death of you parents. But let's get down to business, shall we? Your parent's will is here in my briefcase. Would you like to discuss it here?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Help yourself to a seat." The lawyer nodded, obeying her command.  
Kamaji bowed, and began to walk away.  
"Kamaji!"  
Kamaji turned around looking at Sakura.  
"Stay with me here. Sit beside me. Please…"  
The old butler understood the painful look in her eyes and sat down.  
The lawyer cleared his throat and began. After two hours, they were finally done with discussions. The lawyer looked at Sakura and asked, "Do you have any questions regarding the will?"  
Sakura's eyes bugged out.  
"Of course I do! Now my parents are dead, I inherit everything that is theirs? Their money, the company, EVERYTHING! My god, I'm only 16!"  
The lawyer shook his head. "Everything is already in order. You will continue with school. However, extra lessons will be added to your daily schedule. There are more details in the envelope I gave to you earlier. Have a good day."

The lawyer got up and walked out, leaving a distressed Sakura and an amused butler. Sakura opened the envelope and went through its contents. She looked at some pages, regarding the company. She scanned through it, until she came on an interesting looking paragraph.  
'Yes! I don't have to become boss of the company! That's Kamaji's job now!' She smiled evilly and handed over the sheets of paper to Kamaji. She took out the page regarding her classes and she nearly fainted. There were more than 100 classes. 'How am I going to do this??? Dancing, sports, art, instruments, self-defense…the list is going on and on! At this rate, I can play a symphony orchestra by myself. I can probably take on the world's #1 boxer and kick his ass! I can probably even enter a professional sports or dancing team. Is there no one sane in this world?'  
Sakura took the envelope and gathered its contents. She took her coat and car keys. She was going over the Tomoyo's. She looked back and saw Kamaji looking at the paper with shocked eyes. She grinned to herself and walked out the door. She got into her car and drove to Tomoyo's mansion. She pressed the intercom.  
"Hi. This is Sakura Kinomoto, asking permission to enter the Daidoji residence."  
A giggle could be heard on the other end. "Permission Granted Milady."  
Sakura shook her head and drove in the opening gate.  
She parked her car in her own space and walked entered through the back door, scanning her fingerprint before she went in. She walked in and found herself looking at her grinning best friends. Sakura was dragged up 5 fleets of stairs, and was finally able to rest when they reached Tomoyo's room. Sakura handed over the envelope and sat down on Tomoyo's bed. Tomoyo took out the papers, studying them. As she scanned, she took in all the new information. Sakura was now the mistress of the house. She also has access to all the bank accounts. Now her parents were dead, she was now the richest person in the world. 'Wow. I wonder how Sakura feels...' Tomoyo looked over at Sakura then back at the paper. Her eyes caught a certain passage. Tomoyo decided to read it aloud. "With our permission and consent, we hereby allow Sakura Kinomoto to choose her own husband. However, we shall only require one thing. The man she marries must be a blue-blood. If Sakura reaches the age of 20, and is not married, a list of fiancés will be provided, located in paragraph 104 in my will."  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'What? I have to get married when I'm 20! In four years too! Yikes…' Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "You better not try to set me up with someone."  
Tomoyo smiled sincerely. "Of course I won't."  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"But you know, I know this really cute guy…I'm just saying…"  
Sakura glared at her. "Don't even think about it."  
Tomoyo giggled nervously. Then an idea popped in head. She grinned evilly while walking over to her closet. She grabbed a two baseball caps and two pairs of sunglasses. She quickly tied Sakura's hair into a ponytail, and put on the cap. Sunglasses came on next.  
Tomoyo did her own disguise as Sakura asked her a question. "Why do I need this?" "Well, we don't want you getting swarmed at the mall again shall we?"  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Who said I'm going to the mall? Last time I went, I had to go through hell! You made me change into shirts, tank tops, halter tops, skirts, shorts, jeans and even lingerie. Not to mention putting on and taking off make-up, nail polish, bracelets, rings, earrings, anklets, and more and more jewelry!"  
Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "Fine…I'll make a deal with you. If you shop with me, I'll let you go visit your 'guy' stores later ok?"  
Sakura considered the deal for a few seconds. "K…"  
Tomoyo's eyes lit up and she dragged Sakura down another five fleets of stairs, grabbed her car keys, and went out the door, driving Sakura's car to the mall. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sakura immediately drove to valet parking. She wanted to get Tomoyo's part of the shopping done. She got out of the car, handed the valet dude a twenty dollar bill and walked away with Tomoyo. Both of them blended into the crowd. Tomoyo started pulling Sakura into stores, trying on almost everything she thought Sakura would look good in. Tomoyo bought almost everything Sakura tried on. Store clerks were surprised these average day teens were able to afford all this. Only if they looked at the credit card receipt, they would find out the world's richest person was making these purchases.  
After 7 hours of torture, Tomoyo finally called the house, ordering a limo to come pick up the bags. They waited in the back of the mall, where barely anyone was. The limo pulled up and Tomoyo loaded the hundreds of bags into the limo. Tomoyo walked away happily, but Sakura felt sad for the servants.  
Sakura walked up to the driver. "Bring them over to my house, k?"  
The driver nodded. "I will Miss Kinomoto."  
Sakura smiled and ran after Tomoyo.  
They re-entered the mall, this time allowing Sakura to lead the way. Sakura walked toward a CD store, hoping to find Linkin Park's newest album. She walked into the store and headed toward a music station. She picked up the huge pair of headphones and put them on. She chose the song the wanted to listen to, and decided to sing along. As she sang quietly, she was completely lost in the song. She was unable to notice a middle-aged man staring at her. When she finished, she felt his eyes staring at her. As the mysterious man walked over, she was unnerved. Did he see through her disguise?  
The man stepped in front of Sakura. "What's your name?"  
Sakura swallowed. 'I can't tell him my real name…oh well. Let's go Chinese style.' "My name is Ying Fa."  
The man smiled. "Well Ying Fa, I think you've got a great voice. If you're ever interested in entering the entertainment world, give me a call."  
The man walked away, but not after he handed Sakura his business card.  
She read it aloud. "World Records. Boss: Ishimato Damon." Sakura stared at the card hard.  
Tomoyo walked over to Sakura. "I think you should take the deal. It's not everyday you get picked to become a singer. Anyways, you got the job offer by yourself. Not because you're the richest PERSON in the world, but because of YOUR amazing voice. If you don't want people at the job to know your real identity, just wear contacts and a wig. And, you also love singing. But if you take the job, I want to be your manager and you clothes and make-up designer."  
Sakura was silent for a few moments. "Fine, I'll give him a call later."  
Tomoyo grinned. Sakura was defeated once again.  
Sakura looked around, her eye finally landing on the album she was looking for. She rushed over to the purchase counter to buy it. She handed her credit card to the sales clerk, happily waiting for her CD. However, using her credit card was a mistake.  
As Sakura signed the receipt, the clerk noticed her name. "Oh my gosh! It's Sakura Kinomoto! Can I have your autograph?"  
Sakura's eye locked with Tomoyo's questioning ones. "My name is on the receipt! Tomoyo let's go!"  
Both girls ran toward the exit, looking for a place to hide. For five minutes, they ran all over the mall, looking for a way out. Then, they heard more screaming. They looked up and saw two guys being chased also. The four crashed into each other, causing two pairs of wigs, two caps, and four sunglasses to fall to the floor. As if it was a matter of life and death, they helped each other into a dark store. As the four panted and finally caught their breath, they looked at each other. Emerald met amber and amethyst met blue for the first time.  
The amber-eyed man introduced himself first. "My name is Syaoran Li. I am the richest guy in the world."  
Sakura rolled her yes. She held her thumbs up sarcastically.  
"Nice to meet you ladies. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm am currently the second richest man in the world. I am also the cousin of this rude dude over here. I sincerely apologize for him."  
Sakura laughed. "Hi. It's nice to meet you too. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am the richest person in the world."  
Tomoyo followed after. "It's nice to meet you two also. My name is Tomoyo Daidoji, and I am the richest girl in the world."

Tomoyo looked at the time. "Well anyway, we've got to go. Maybe we'll see each other again. We probably will, since Sakura is hosting a party for the rich society people soon. Bye!"  
Sakura followed after Tomoyo into the crowd, pulling both their jacket hoods up before disappearing.  
**  
****Syaoran's POV:****  
**  
"What does she mean by being the richest 'person' in the world? And Daidoji was the richest girl in the world. And I'm the richest guy…Is she richer than all of us?"  
Eriol shrugged. "Why don't you Google her? She's 'someone' in this world."  
I nodded. "Yeah…It's also time for us to go home."  
After driving back to my mansion, I went up to my room and went onto the internet. I typed in her name, and there were so many files found. Even more than me! Who was she? I clicked on the most recent one. It was a news file.  
Wow…her parents just died in a car accident last week. I went back and clicked on more things. Ok, this is weird. Before, she was the daughter of the richest person in the world. But now her parents were dead, and she's the heir, so she inherited everything. She's almost like Eriol and I. Both of our parents are dead, and we took on the family business. I know how she feels.  
Well, time to look up the Daidoji girl. She didn't have as many files, but she also is the only one left. No parents or siblings. Just Kinomoto as a best friend. Wow. What is the deal with rich people having no parents? Ok…Daidoji also has her own line of clothes. So, a clothing designer huh? Not bad…I have to admit, she's got a good sense of taste. I started browsing through more documentaries before a thought crossed my mind. Wait a second…

I clicked the back button. If her parents were dead, Sakura won't be allowed to inherit the company until she's eighteen. Then who took on the family business? Oh…her butler did. God, I am so bored…maybe I should just check my mail.  
I walked downstairs and went to the living room. The letters for today were stacked neatly on a table. Wei must have dropped it off. I flipped through it and my eye caught a fancy blue envelope. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. Li,_

_You are cordially invited to a party for Ms. Sakura Kinomoto. It is strictly a black tie event. Entrance prior to invitation. This party will take place at my mansion. The celebration will take place on Sep 22, at 8:00 pm._

_-Ms. Sakura Kinomoto__  
_

'Ok...a party. So this was what Daidoji was talking about. The twenty-second…tomorrow? Wow…that's pretty fast. Oh well….'  
"Wei!"  
An elderly man popped out of a door. "Yes Master Li?"  
I looked at my butler. "Have a suit tailored for me today. I need it by tomorrow. There's a party I'm invited to."  
Wei raised his eyebrows. "Who is hosting it?"  
"Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Ah…poor girl. Her parents died just last week. Although, she is very pretty…"  
I felt an amused expression break my normally stoic facade as Wei walked away. 'Okay…he better not be suggesting anything.'

_Sakura's House:__  
_Sakura picked up her cell phone. She dialed the number from the business card given to her by Damon Ishimato. She heard a woman on the other line when someone picked up.  
"Hello? Mr. Ishimato's secretary, who is calling?"  
Sakura professionally answered, "Hi. Mr. Ishimato asked me call him. It would be great if you connected me to him."  
The secretary made an uncertain response. "May I ask your name?"  
Sakura replied, "Ying-Fa." The secretary checked the appointment list for today. "I'm sorry Ms. Ying-Fa. You're not on the list for appointments."  
Sakura sighed impatiently. "Just tell Mr. Ishimato right now that I am calling him, would you please?"  
Sakura was running out of patience, and the secretary could tell. "Please hold."  
The secretary dialed another line.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a girl named Ying-Fa calling for you."  
"What? Connect her to me immediately!"  
"Yes sir." The secretary connected the two lines and hung up.

"Hello?" Damon Ishimato asked breathlessly. Did Ying-Fa reconsider his offer?  
"Hi, this is Ying-Fa. Is this Mr. Ishimato?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes. So, are you interested in becoming a star?" Damon squealed mentally. 'YES!'

"I have made my decision. However, there are some things I would like to discuss with you. Also bring the business papers. Meet me at Café Momo on Momo Street. I'll be wearing a white sweater with jeans. I'll see you there in half an hour. Good-bye." Sakura said.  
Damon stared at the phone. He looked at his watch. It was 5:30. Damon rushed out of the office, down the elevator, into his car, and began driving toward Café Momo.  
As he walked in, he immediately checked his watch. 5:45. Right on the dot. He looked around and spotted a girl waving at him. He walked toward her and sat down.  
"Anything you want to order?"  
Damon shook his head.  
"Ok. Let's get down to business. But before we start signing contracts and release papers, I have a question for you. Do you really want me in your company?"  
Damon nodded.  
"Fine. But let me tell you something. You're getting yourself into something big, very big."  
Damon raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Ying-Fa."  
Sakura pushed back the urge to roll her eyes. "I just want one deal. Never ask who I really am. I will only allow you to release my name. However, I will not let my last name or my background be known. If you can go with these rules, I'll become a singer under your company."  
Damon looked at Sakura's serious expression. 'This can be a big hit. I can just imagine the headlines of the newspaper: The mysterious star! She got the voice, the looks and maybe the money. The superstar the world has been waiting for, after Wolf of course.'  
Damon finally opened his mouth. "I agree. Welcome into the entertainment business, Ying-Fa."  
He reached out his hand. "No, welcome into the world of mystery."  
Sakura smiled mysteriously. Damon couldn't help but think, 'She's just like Wolf…they both want to hide themselves. They're both mysteries to me…oh well.'  
Damon took out the papers from his briefcases and indicated where Sakura should sign.  
After signing the papers, Sakura looked at Damon. "Oh, I already have a manager, a clothing designer, and a make-up artist. You can provide the rest of the employees if you want."  
Damon handed her a piece of paper. "That is your schedule for tomorrow. We'll start recording your first single tomorrow. We'll release it after it's done. If it's a big hit, we'll let you record with Wolf, the top singer right now. If that is a success, we'll make a music video. This'll probably make you more famous. Oh, and please call me Damon from now on."  
Sakura nodded and stood up. "Great and I'll probably be able to score some deals for broadcasting with some companies. I'll get the deals, but how I do it is private. Oh and Damon, if you're wondering, I do have the money. Lots of it."  
Sakura smiled grimly and walked out. Damon looked at Sakura as she walked out. 'What a mystery. She's just like Wolf. Wolf was also a big hit since nobody knew who he was. Ying-Fa would probably have the same result, possibly even a bit bigger.' Damon got up and also walked out, buying a cup of mocha on the way.

**AN: You can probably guess who Wolf is. LOL. :D Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Entering the Entertainment World

.

Previous Chapter:

Damon took out the papers from his briefcases and indicated where Sakura should sign. After signing the papers, Sakura looked at Damon.

"Oh, I already have a manager, a clothing designer, and a make-up artist. You can provide the rest of the employees if you want."  
Damon handed her a piece of paper.

"That is your schedule for tomorrow. We'll start recording your first single tomorrow. We'll release it after it's done. If it's a big hit, we'll let you record with Wolf, the top singer right now. If that is a success, we'll make a music video. This'll probably make you more famous. Oh, and please call me Damon from now on."  
Sakura nodded and stood up.

"Great and I'll probably be able to score some deals for broadcasting with some companies. I'll get the deals, but how I do it is private. Oh and Damon, if you're wondering, I do have the money. Lots of it."  
Sakura smiled grimly and walked out. Damon looked at Sakura as she walked out. 'What a mystery. She's just like Wolf. Wolf was also a big hit since nobody knew who he was. Ying-Fa would probably have the same result, possibly even a bit bigger.' Damon got up and also walked out, buying a cup of mocha on the way.

Sakura immediately turned left, getting into the limo that was waiting for her. She nodded her head and the limo began to move. She called Tomoyo on her sidekick.

"Hey Tomoyo! I just finished meeting Mr. Ishimato. I just told him that my last name and background was to remain private. Dude, I need you to come early to my house tomorrow. We're already going to start recording tomorrow morning at 7 am. I need help with my wig and contacts."

"Ok…did he say anything else?"

"Not much. Anyway, do you think I can make a deal with your company and fashion line? I probably make a deal as Ying-Fa with my own company too…"

"Of course. I'll come to your house early tomorrow, Ok? So go to sleep early. I'll make the hair look real. I got to go. I need to go design your clothes for tomorrow. Bye!"

Sakura laughed as she heard Tomoyo energetic voice. As the limo pulled in, she happily waved to the driver, who waved voluntarily back. Sakura walked into the house, looking for Kamaji. She found him sitting in the living room, resting. Sakura gently shook him awake. Kamaji woke up staring into to large emerald eyes.

"What do you need Sakura?" Sakura pouted.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to become a singer!"

Kamaji immediately became focused.

"What?"

Sakura began explaining the situation from the beginning, from the CD store incident and to the meeting.

"So, how are you going to hide your identity?"

"Tomoyo's helping me…anyway, can you make Kinomoto Corps support me along the way? I mean…it is my company right?"

Kamaji thought for the moment.

"Sure, I'll try. Now get to sleep. Even though it's early, we all know Tomoyo is going to come here very early. No objections. Good-night Sakura." Kamaji stood up and started guiding her away to the elevator.

As Sakura rode the elevator to her bedroom, and walked in, she changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed. She put her IPOD on speaker and listened to the soft music until she fell asleep.

Next Morning (2 A.M.):

Tomoyo opened the door to Sakura's room, quietly sneaking in. Sakura was sleeping soundly, but sadly, she had to wake her up. Tomoyo noticed the IPOD playing music softly in the corner. Tomoyo smiled evilly. She paused the music, picked a hardcore rock song, and played in on high, right next to Sakura's bed. Sakura immediately jumped up, waking up in the process. Luckily Sakura's bedroom had soundproof walls, or the whole house would've woken up.

Sakura's sleepy emerald eyes stared at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, is it time already?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Now get up missy, time to get your behind in the shower!"

Sakura groaned and dragged herself out of bed, taking her towel along the way.

She walked into the bathroom, locking the restroom door also. Sakura began taking her shower as Tomoyo began setting up the supplies.

As Sakura was finished, she wrapped herself into a towel and came out. She nearly fainted when she walked out. Tomoyo had turned her room into a make-up center. She saw Tomoyo sitting waiting patiently for her, a brush in one hand, and a blow dryer in another. Sakura sighed as she sat down, readying herself for the hours of torture. However, Sakura fell asleep after a few moments, leaving Tomoyo to do the work.

She was woken up Tomoyo when she had to put on her clothes. She drowsily put on the stylish pair of faded jeans and tee. Sakura waited till her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked back into the mirror, realizing her hair and eyes looked different. Her hair was now black with dark blue highlights. Her eyes were now a shade of color between green-blue and aqua. Sakura looked at her nails, seeing that they had been buffed and cut, and polished.

"Wow Tomoyo, this wig really looks real. My eyes look like I was born with them!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah. I always wanted to see how you would look like this, so I just took this as a chance. It's good right?" Sakura nodded.

"What time is it?" Tomoyo looked at the clock.

"It's 6:30. We should get going before we run into business traffic."

Sakura nodded and both of them raced to the elevator, down to the parking lot where Sakura called her driver to pick her up. Five minutes later, a limo pulled up. Sakura told him the directions. The driver just stared at Sakura, not realizing it was her.

"Ms, I'm not sure who you are, but please get out." Sakura frowned.

"Rick, it's me! I'm in disguise right now because World Records wanted me to become one of their singers. Now I'm going to be late!"

Tomoyo's head came into view.

"It's true Rick. She's going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Rick nodded, driving as fast as he could to World Records' Recording Building. Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the limo, waving to Rick as he pulled away. Both girls raced to the building, finding Mr. Ishimato waiting for them.

"Hi Damon!"

"Hello Ying-Fa. Are you ready for your first recording? Here are the lyrics. Let's get you to the studio right away."

Tomoyo stepped up. She had put on blue contacts, but left her hair the same way.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ishimato. I am Ying-Fa's manager, clothing designer and make-up artist." Mr. Ishimato took her hand.

"Call me Damon. Now, the studio is waiting. Please hurry."

Sakura nodded. She followed Damon, memorizing the lyrics along the way. Sakura stepped into the room as she was directed and handed back the lyrics to Damon. He gave her a questioning glance, but she just smiled.

As she put on the headphones, she looked at the room full of people on the other side, only separated by a wall of glass. She heard a voice through the microphone.

"Ying-Fa, we're going to play the song first, and show you how the director wants it." Sakura looked up and replied.

"I don't need it. I'll be able to get this on the first try, trust me."

The director was starting to get impatient. 'Who was this rude star? She's just an amateur and she claims to be a pro!' The director glared at Sakura, but played the music. Sakura listened to the music, closing her eyes and bobbing her head slightly to the beat. She let herself flow with the music and began singing. As she sang, she put her feelings into it. The directors and witnesses, including Damon were surprised at her voice. It was angelic, and somehow, it was able to blend into the beat of the music.

There was something I thought I saw in you,

So I let you pass the walls,

Around my heart,

And let you in…

But after I gave you the key,

You took it for granted,

And you,

Used it everyday,

Destroying everything I put inside,

My memories,

My feelings,

Everything I knew was gone,

Everyone I knew was dead…

Nobody knew me even more.

You wanted me all for yourself,

Keeping me,

Using me,

Whenever you wanted,

At first,

I really thought you loved me…

I gave up everything for you…

But then,

You came and threw me away…

When you told me,

"Let's break up,"

The way you said it,

Was like stabbing a knife,

In my,

Heart…

I,

Gave up everything for you…

I cared,

When nobody else cared,

I loved you,

When,

Everyone else hated you!

But you,

Threw me away,

Like a rag,

That was,

Left out in the rain…

I can't believe,

I believed,

All the stupid lies,

You told me…

I was such a fool,

To have taken care of you,

I was just a tool to you…

When you told me,

"Let's break up,"

I couldn't believe you,

You stabbed,

A knife in my heart….

Creating new wounds,

Reopening the door,

Into a world of,

Pain….

Sakura finished the song, holding the ending note. She opened her eyes looking up at the director. The director was smiling and talking to Damon.

"You've really discovered a star. I'm going to make the best of the best. At this rate, we could be producing so many albums everyday! If she goes on like this, she'll be saving us a lot of tapes." Damon smiled.

"I hope you'll make her the best Mike, but do you think she'll reach Wolf?" Mike smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. As soon as we release this in half an hour, she'll be famous!"

After the song was released, things happened the way Mike said it would. Radio stations all over the world were playing Sakura's song repeatedly. People were requesting in, no matter what age they were. Newspapers were being published all about Sakura, asking for any detail on her. World Records' phones were ringing off the hook. Sakura's song had already topped the charts, placing "Wolf" in number two. Sakura was being reported on, news reporters asking for everything about her: pictures, background, and more. Sakura was about to walk out of World Records building with Tomoyo when suddenly Damon came running toward them.

"Ying-Fa and manager, please come immediately. You have to see this." Damon brought them into his office. He turned on the T.V., the radio, and handed them a pile of newspapers. Sakura looked at everything shocked. She grinned.

"So I really am a star huh?" Damon nodded.

"Since you recorded the song so fast, we released it today. We're already thinking of recording a music video. Are you tired? Because if you are, we can record some other day." Sakura pondered for a moment. She looked over at Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura smiled.

"If you want, we can start shooting the music video right now." Damon smiled.

"Yes! Let's get going!"

The 45-year-old Damon walked out of his office smiling like the sun. Sakura raised her eyebrows but followed. Sakura was led into a white hallway full of doors and windows. She looked into each looking at many other famous idols recording their own video. She gasped as she saw some of her favorite idols. Damon laughed.

"You'll be able to meet them soon. You're an idol now also. Don't forget that. You'll probably be able to see them at noon during lunch break."

Sakura looked into one room and her eyes met a pair of maroon-amber eyes. She quickly looked away before she crashed into something. Both idols felt each other were very familiar, but couldn't lay a finger on who each other were.

Sakura walked into a room filled with a dark background on one side, and lots of filming equipment in the other. Sakura turned to Damon.

"Who's going to be directing my music video?"

Damon pointed over to a tall skinny man with a baseball cap.

"His name is Dick. Don't make fun of his name, he'll be really upset." Sakura grinned and nodded. Tomoyo, hearing the conversation, walked over the man Damon had pointed at.

"Excuse me, Dick?" Dick turned around, lowering his head to look at Tomoyo. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ying-Fa's manager. I'll also be her make-up artist and clothing designer. I was wondering how the music video is going to be filmed."

"I was thinking of not filming it here, and actually using a real place instead of picture backgrounds. The faster we can secure a sidewalk and a park for the video, it'll be easier to film. I'm imagining Sakura to crying as she sings, walking down a sidewalk, and reaching the park. When she walks in, I'm going to set up fans and make leaves blow around her. Then she can sit on a park bench, finish the song, and wipe her tears away. For the people walking on the sidewalk and in the park, we can probably get a hold on some actors in the next few days."

"Has Mr. Damon approved of this?" Dick nodded.

"Then, what if I told you I can get you the park, a sidewalk, and actors right now? Would you be able to film?" Dick's eyes widened.

"If you can, that would be great! But I doubt it'll be possible." Tomoyo smiled mysteriously and took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Kamaji!!"

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is the person who came over to your house this morning… very early."

"Oh hi Tomoyo."

"Listen, since Ying-Fa is shooting a music video today, we're going to need a sidewalk and a park reserved for us right away."

"Sure, I'll have Penguin Park and Momo Street ready for you right away. Would you need actors too?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Kamaji!" Tomoyo hung up.

"Well, we got everything. We can go there right now. You said you can film right?" Dick smiled. He liked the way Tomoyo worked.

Damon, of course, was surprised as well. The single question that kept replaying in his mind was, "Who are they really?"

Dick had instructed everyone to bring the make-up trailer and clothes, the filming equipment and necessities. As they drove to Momo Street and Penguin Park, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.

"What do you have in mind for my costume?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, since we have to make you stand out, how about a midnight satin dress that goes over you heels, and is cross necked on top?" Sakura groaned in distaste.

"Is it revealing?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Not really, but it does show off your curves…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That is already revealing enough!" Tomoyo smiled evilly.

"Would you like me to change it so more things show?" Sakura peeped a small,

"No." and laid back in defeat.

When the limo driver pulled onto the empty sidewalk of Momo Street, Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the car and into the make-up and clothes trailer. Crew member sweat-dropped as Sakura was pulled but and dragged into the trailer without a trace. Inside the trailer, Tomoyo had already began going through the heaps of clothes and finally found the dress she had especially designed for Sakura. Sakura was already undressed behind a screen and Tomoyo handed her the dress between a crack.

"Hurry and put it on! I need to see if there are any adjustments I need to make, since you've grown taller."

Sakura slipped the dress on, shivering as the cool satin came in contact with her skin. She stepped out, letting Tomoyo look at her.

"Wow. Sakura you look great. Now time for make-up." Sakura sat down in a chair, letting Tomoyo put make-up on her face.

"Bear with me Sakura. I'm almost done. Oh, do you know how Dick wants the music video?"

"Yeah, I heard you and Dick talking about it."

"Ok, you think you can make it through the first time? I don't want you getting your hair messed up too much. The wig is going to take time to fix." Sakura nodded.

"I'll try. Are you done yet?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah. Open your eyes." Sakura opened her eyes. She didn't look like herself, but it was still her.

"Tomoyo, you're the best."

Sakura porcelain face had pale pink blush applied to her cheeks. Waterproof mascara and make-up had been applied. To tell the truth, if people didn't know she was human, she would've been seen as a goddess.

Suddenly, Tomoyo pushed Sakura out of the trailer and shouted, "Hey everybody! What do you think?"

Crewmen and women turned their attention to Sakura. Damon, Dick, and Mike turned their heads also. Some young workers male were already drooling. Some girls were staring at her, jealous of her beauty. Damon waved at Tomoyo.

"She looks great. Let's start filming!"

Tomoyo nodded. Dick had already instructed the actors how they were going to be. Dick walked over to Sakura and explained the whole process. Sakura pretended she was listening, but she really wasn't.

Dick placed her in the position where she was going to start. The actors crowed around her, making it look as natural as possible. Sakura' song intro began playing, and Dick started filming. Sakura had an earpiece microphone so her voice was amplified over the chatting of the actors. As she sang along, she started to have tears running down her cheeks. She walked through the park, and Dick signaled for the fans to go up. Fans started blowing at Sakura, leaves flying around her. She finally stopped a park bench, singing the end of her first single, crying until the last note.

After Dick yelled cut, Sakura finally wiped away her tears. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura.

"That was great!" she whispered.

Sakura smiled, "Who's got the skills?"

Sakura raised her hands up in triumph. Tomoyo laughed. Damon watched from afar, smiling at the close relationship between Sakura and Tomoyo. 'They're just like sisters.'

Behind him, Damon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw himself looking at Wolf.

"Who's the new girl?" Damon pretended to shrug carelessly, acting like he didn't care.

"She's the new star. All over the news already. I'm surprised you haven't heard of her yet. She just signed a contract yesterday so I guess that could be a reason…You know, I can't help but notice she's just like you. She doesn't want her true identity known and she records her songs at the same speed you do. If you two looked like each other, I would've thought you were related." Wolf turned to him.

"So, she kept her identity a secret? Hmm…anyway, I'll see you back at the office. It's time for lunch anyway." Wolf walked away without a backwards glance.

Damon looked down on his watch. '11:30'

"Alright people! Time for lunch. Wrap it up and let's get back to the office!" Everyone immediately started packing. Working at World Records had its good points. The World Records cafeteria served everything, from cereal to filet mignon.

Back at World Records:

Damon held the cafeteria door open for Sakura. He already had gone over the structure of the cafeteria with both of them. The cafeteria was like any school cafeteria, except for a few things. There were glass tables, sofas, TV's, radios, a game arcade, and much more. Sadly, these were only for the stars… (Ha-ha)

Sakura got into the empty lunch line. She looked at the menu. She started naming her order.

"I would like some lobster ravioli, clam chowder, a chocolate cookie, and…a strawberry shake. " The lunch lady raised her eyebrows. Tomoyo ordered next.

"I just want a Caesar salad and a small coke."

The lunch lady nodded, happy that at least one of these two girls was sane. Sakura and Tomoyo waited for their order at a corner. They looked around the cafeteria.

"Where are the tables? How come no one is here?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Look at the door doofus!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura looked around, her eyes landing on a door labeled: Dining Room. She grinned sheepishly and quickly rushed over the get her lunch when a small bell rang. Tomoyo followed behind her, seeing her lunch ready too. The two girls walked through the dining room door, and were amazed at how big the room was. They both sat down and began to chat quietly.

Since other stars were engrossed in their own business, they weren't noticed by anyone. However, since the radio was on, of course Sakura's song began playing. Everyone in the cafeteria room stopped, and listened to her song. Sakura blushed deeply when everyone was staring at the radio.

After the song was over, one of the stars named Jesse asked, "Who was that singing? Her voice wasn't half bad." Other singers nodded in agreement. Other people began to comment her, making her face blush a darker shade after each compliment. Hilary looked to the corner Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at.

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

Hilary caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her, making her blush…again.

"Who are you? Are you supposed to be in here? This place is off limits to non-celebrities!" said Miley.

"Don't be such a bitch! Maybe she's a celebrity!" said Selena.

"Whatever…." Miley rolled her eyes. Mitchel looked over at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Well, you can start off with your names…."

Sakura spoke quietly.

"My name's Ying-Fa. I'm the girl you just heard on the radio…" Tomoyo continued after her.

"I'm Tomoyo. I'm Ying-Fa's manager." Selena smiled.

"See, I told you!" Selena told Miley. Miley glared at her. Selena was EXTREMELY happy to rub it in. Jesse's voice popped out from the crowd.

"Sorry about that. We weren't sure if you were some crazy fan girl. We aren't exactly fond of them here. Of course becaues Miley here, likes her privacy." A couple of laughs were heard in the crowd.

"Well, anyway, glad to have you join us."

Sakura smiled.

"Sure…" Sakura began to relax as she continued eating her lunch. Lunch went on great… until she was dragged off to play DDR by Hilary.

"Come one! It'll be fun!"

Hilary pushed her onto the machine. Everyone began to cheer as she was going to face the queen of DDR between celebrities: Miley Cyrus. Sakura looked nervously at Tomoyo who gave her a thumbs' up. A crowd of celebrities started cheering as the movie started.

Miley, of course, being the bitch she was, decided to have a little revenge on Sakura. She had purposely chosen the hardest level and song to try to beat Sakura. However, she herself did not completely master it. Sadly, DDR was Sakura's favorite game to play when she was bored. Even worse, she had already finished the whole system and mastered all the levels. To Sakura's benefit, she had already asked the creators of DDR to make a harder game for her, allowing Sakura to become the world's best player. Literally.

As the game started, Miley was glad to see Sakura with a panicked face. She was sure she was going to win. However, Sakura's facial expression was not from fear, but from being embarrassed. After a few seconds of the game, Miley was getting every single step. Sakura however did too. Miley had been glancing, and with each look, she became uneasy. As the tempo picked up, Sakura's body and steps moved faster. Miley was starting to slow down, and began to mess up. Everyone's attention was on Sakura, some focusing on her side of the T.V. screen, and some 'perverts' some place else.

After the song was finished, Sakura got a perfect score. Miley's score was off the charts. (*Hint* way below.) Sakura bowed before the cheering crowd, laughing and smiling as she came off stage. Hilary walked up to her.

"Damn! You have got to teach me how you do that. But I can't believe you beat Miley! No one has ever beaten her before. But enough talk about Miley, let's have more fun!"  
Hilary dragged Sakura to every game, cheering her on and making Sakura embarrassed. But soon, Sakura got into the hang of it. Tomoyo on the other hand was chatting with HER favorite idols. Hilary finally stopped in front of a PS3. Sakura looked at the equipment and T.V. screen. Sing Popstar.

"No way. I am not singing!" Hilary grinned.

"Oh yes you are!"

Hilary pushed Sakura down into the chair, and chose revised duet for her. This was because Hilary saw a microphone being forced into a stranger's hands on the other side. (AN: A revised duet is what I call a single turned into a duet.)

As the song started, Hilary put the song on a speaker, accidentally connecting it to every loudspeaker in World Records. This however, nobody knew. Basically, every person working at World Records heard them singing.

Sakura stared at the screen at the mysterious person that was going to be singing with her. As the subtitles came on, she sang along. As usual, Sakura's voice blended with the music, entrancing everyone with her voice. When it was time for the second person, a deep male voice came in. Soon, both of them were singing together, their voice lacing into the music and each others. As the song ended, there was a great amount of applause. Sakura blushed as everyone clapped. Her duet partner stood up and took off his sweat-shirt hood. The face revealed to be Wolf's.

Gasps were heard around the room. Wolf regularly didn't come to lunch in the cafeteria. He usually came on random days and he comes and goes without being seen. Wolf looked over at Sakura, stretching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you…uh…?" Sakura grinned.

"Ying-Fa. Yours?" Wolf raised his eyebrows and gasps were heard around the room. Who didn't know Wolf?

"The name is Wolf. Hey, what's your last name? You seem like someone I met in the mall a yesterday..." Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit.

"What's yours?" Wolf grinned.

"I asked you first." Sakura frowned.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out isn't it?" Wolf smiled, tempting her to go on.

"Of course it is madame."

Sakura grinned and her emerald eyes darkened gleefully, joining the dangerous game of the hunter and the hunted.

"Well said, sir"

The crowd looked eagerly at the two singers. Luckily the lunch bell rang. Lunch time was over. Singers, actors, dancers and celebrities of all majors walked away and went back to recording or whatever they were doing. Sakura walked over to Tomoyo, finding her in a deep conversation with a blue haired man. Sakura poked Tomoyo. Tomoyo muttered a quick good bye and both girls walked off together. Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

"So…who is he?" Tomoyo blushed.

"He's Wolf's manager. He was just introducing World Records to me." Sakura smiled.

"Sure he was…or was he introducing HIMSELF to you?" Sakura raised her eyebrows suggestively. Tomoyo looked at her. Sakura tried to look innocent.

"What?" Tomoyo shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Damon texted me during lunch. He wants you and Wolf to get recording right away. We're meeting him in recording room 105."

Sakura nodded, and then stopped in her tracks, processing what Tomoyo said in her brain.

"**WHAT?????????" **

AN: Sorry to the Miley fans. I'm making Sakura and Miley enemies in this Fanfic. If there is a celebrity u would like me to add, tell me. I would be glad to comply.


	3. Oh my beepin' god!

Previous Chapter:

"So…who is he?" Tomoyo blushed.

"He's Wolf's manager. He was just introducing World Records to me." Sakura smiled.

"Sure he was…or was he introducing HIMSELF to you?" Sakura raised her eyebrows suggestively. Tomoyo looked at her. Sakura tried to look innocent.

"What?" Tomoyo shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Damon texted me during lunch. He wants you and Wolf to get recording right away. We're meeting him in recording room 105."

Sakura nodded, and then stopped in her tracks, processing what Tomoyo said in her brain.

"**WHAT?????????" **

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in confusion. She heard a quick string of words come out from Sakura's mouth, only catching a few words.

"Bastard….stupid……idiot…can't believe…..won't…impossible….shit.."

Tomoyo was raised her eyebrows at Sakura's language. Sakura grumpily walked to the recording studio. Sakura stopped in front of the door, sighing and staring at it. Tomoyo grinned. She quickly opened the door and pushed her through the door. Tomoyo looked in to see a tall maroon-amber eyes man trying to catch a falling Sakura. Tomoyo giggled at sight. Wolf stared helplessly at Sakura. Everyone broke into laughter. Sakura tried to push herself off of Wolf, catching him off guard. They ended up falling on top of each other.

Sakura quickly got off Wolf, her face red with embarrassment. Damon walked up to the blushing Sakura and introduced her to everyone.

"I see everyone has met our newest star, Ying-Fa. The song we will be recording today is 'Crush' by David Archuleta. He's also a rising star in the music industry. Oh, and I'm sure you all enjoyed the free preview of Ying-Fa and Wolf singing."

Sakura looked at him with her jaw slacked. Damon looked at her.

"It was really well sung. Everyone heard it. It was broadcasted all over World Records! You didn't know?"

Sakura and Wolf shook their heads.

"I am going to kill Hilary!" she muttered.

Damon chuckled and handed Wolf and Sakura the revised duet they were going to be singing. Both singers quickly glanced over the sheet, the words being recorded in their brain by the second. They handed their sheet back to Damon in record time and walked silently to the recording room. They waited for the director to put on the music. After the intro, Wolf began singing with Sakura joining in right after.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Same as before, Sakura and Wolf's voice blended together. The director was completely entranced by the song. Once the song ended, Wolf looked over at her.

"Well, that wasn't half bad. Well, might as well get ready for the music video tomorrow. I'll be glad to sign any record with you."

Sakura smiled. "Hmm…maybe you aren't half bad after all Mr. Wolf."

Wolf bowed mockingly and rolled his eyes on purpose.

"May I escort you out madame?"

Sakura forced her self to smile.

"Why of course."

Wolf and Sakura walked back to the room they came from, meeting Tomoyo at the door.

"Well, what do you think?" Tomoyo smiled.

"It was great. We got to go. You've got your self defense training today!" Sakura gulped.

"Which ones?"

Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, you have only Martial arts, karate, kung-fu, and judo right now."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Is that it?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah…and then there's piano, violin, viola, cello, and bass lessons tomorrow."

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, I don't understand! Why do I have to relearn all these? I already learned this when I was younger!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you look at the will? Just pass the test the teacher gives you and you're free to go!" Sakura made an O shape with her mouth. "Oh…" She turned over to Damon.

"I got to go."

Damon nodded and handed Tomoyo a piece of paper. "It's her schedule." Tomoyo nodded and pushed Sakura out the door. Sakura pressed a number on her cell phone, calling her driver over. Little did she know, tons of paparazzi were waiting at the entrance of World Records.

As Sakura stepped out of the building, she was overcome by crowds of paparazzi. Tons of questions were asked and arms and limbs became tangled. Sakura and Tomoyo broke away from the crowd, dashing into the limo that was waiting for them around the corner. Nobody noticed they were gone, since animated clouds of dust surrounded them.

As Sakura settled into her seat, she sighed in depression. "I don't want to do martial-arts today! I'm so tired…I want to sleep."

Tomoyo smiled. "Too bad. Now sit up so I can take off your disguise!"

Sakura pouted, feeling even more depressed. After Tomoyo finished fixing Sakura's hair and makeup, Sakura was herself once more. Sakura got off the limo and headed toward the dojo.

She entered the dressing room and found the prepared uniform for her. She walked into the dojo and found her old sensei waiting for her.

"Long time no see Sakura."

"Hey gramps! How ya doin'?"

Sakura replied with fake cheerfulness. She had always hated her martial arts sensei, and gramps was her nickname for him. His real name was Soto and he was actually only 34 years old. Sakura looked to a corner and saw Tomoyo sitting with a video camera in her hand, reading to start filming once Sakura started sparring. Sakura sighed…again and took a deep breath. She focused her mind and got into her starting position: a Buddha style motion sitting of the floor with a relaxed body structure.

Soto laughed at her starting position.

"Still as clumsy as you always were before? Are you ready to lose already? Sure that's the position you want to start in?" Soto's face was red from laughter.

Sakura opened an eye.

"I'm getting tired. Can we just get started?" Soto's face became a bright red from anger.

"You will regret saying that."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm so scared, OLD MAN."

Soto glared at her and charged, trying to catch Sakura off guard. 'You're going to have to better than that Gramps…' Sakura thought.

Soto, sure of his victory began to launch his attack. Before his kick reached a ten foot distance from Sakura, he found himself: thrown into the air, his breath knocked out, his stomach punched, he left arm dislocated, his head ringing, and his body crashing against the roof ceiling and crumbling to the floor. Sakura did this with lightning speed, finally mastering an ancient technique after years of training by herself. Tomoyo looked at the recording time. To add to her amazement, Sakura did this in three seconds flat.

Sakura bowed at Soto mockingly and walked out of the dojo leaving him injured and helpless on the floor. Tomoyo followed Sakura out and this was the routine for every other class for self defense. Sakura passed with flying colors. However, since she liked the other teachers well enough, she was kind and only dislocated a joint instead of breaking their arms and legs.

After the last test from her judo sensei, Sakura was finally able to go home. She lay on her bed, falling asleep at only 5 p.m.

Four Hours Later:

'Who the hell is talking?" Sakura sleepily listened to the voice and found out it was her ringtone. Sakura used lifted her hand and moved it across her dresser, hoping to find her cell phone. She accidentally reached too far and fell out of bed at the same moment she found her phone. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Hilary. You want to go clubbing with us tonight?"

"I'm too tired!"

"Aw…please?"

"Nope."

"PLEASE!"

"Nope."

"Fine then…I'm going to go to your house and drag you out!"

Sakura opened her eyes alarmingly.

"Fine…don't come to my house though. What club?"

"It's called the Ice Meltdown. It's the hottest club in town right now. Lots of celebrities are going there tonight also. We'll get in line first. Call me when you get there."

Sakura thought for a moment. The name of the club sounded extremely familiar. She finally realized it was because she owned the club.

"Hey, you don't need to wait in line. We'll be able to get in once I get there. No questions. Anyway, I'm going to invite a few friends. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. A few of mine are coming along also. Well, see you in an hour. Bye."

Hilary hung up, leaving Sakura listening to the dial tone. Sakura sleepily dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hey Moyo, Up for some clubbing tonight?"

"Of course! I'm coming over right now."

Sakura sleepily nodded.

"Sure…" and drifted off to sleep hanging up along the way.

Five Minutes Later:

Tomoyo burst into Sakura's room, and saw her lying on the floor. She quickly shook Sakura awake and pushed her into the shower. Sakura awoke as soon as she felt the hot water splashing on her back. Automatically, she took a shower before she realized it. She came out with a towel around her slim body and sat down on a chair. Tomoyo dried Sakura's hair and curled her long hair on the tips slightly. She added washable highlights to Sakura's hair and pinned it up for the time being. She skillfully added make-up to Sakura's face with immense speed. She handed Sakura a pair of clothes she picked out. While Sakura was changing, Tomoyo did her own make-up and changed too.

Sakura had let down her hair after she finished changing. She noticed Tomoyo forgot to use a wig and her real auburn hair was showing. Tomoyo opened the bathroom door.

"It's okay, Sakura. I know you can trust Hilary."

Sakura nodded and they both headed downstairs. Sakura waited for the limo to take her to the Ice Meltdown Club.

As the limo pulled up, Sakura and Tomoyo got out of the car. Sakura tapped Hilary's shoulder.

"Hey Hilary! Ready to go now?"

Hilary nodded.

"Sure, let me call my friends. But I still don't understand why we didn't need to get in line." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. Hurry up and call the others."

Hilary nodded and texted to everyone. A few minutes later, a small crowd of celebrities showed up. Sakura spotted Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, how's it going?"

Jesse waved.

"Great…but can we go in now? I can't wait!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

Sakura led the group from the back, earning stares from the people waiting in the long line. As they walked toward the entrance, a girl shouted from the line.

"How come you guys get to cut? All because you're famous, doesn't mean you guys aren't like us."

Sakura stopped walking, her head turning towards the voice and talked quietly.

"You better shut your mouth or you might never be here again."

Sakura icily replied. The girl backed off, her eyes showing anger, but she quieted down.

Sakura smiled in contempt and walked to the front of the line. The guard immediately let her in, along with her Hilary and the others. Once everyone was in, Sakura led them up to the V.I.P section. She walked into a large room that was especially reserved only for Sakura. The celebrities fanned out sitting on the sofas and helping themselves to the beer in the refrigerators and tables. Some flocked to the video games and T.V. along with the radio.

Hilary started debating if she should ask Sakura what was happening. She walked over to her.

"Hey Ying-Fa, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura looked at her and nodded.

"Sure."

Sakura led Hilary to a soundproof room.

"Ask away."

Hilary smiled.

"Well, you can start off with how you don't look like yourself."

Sakura replied.

"Well, this how I really look. The other one was for work so I won't get recognized by the media. In truth, Hilary, my real name is Sakura Kinomoto." Hilary gasped.

"Oh my god! You're the richest person in whole world. No wonder you could get in so fast!"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. I sort of…uh…own this club. And all the other popular ones too…well, basically every single one in Japan…I guess."

"Wow, so…do you want me to call you Sakura or Ying-Fa? Just call me Ying-Fa. I don't want to get even more attention from the media."

Hilary nodded then smiled.

"Sure, I promise I'll keep your secret!"

Sakura smiled as Hilary dragged her down to the dance floor. Sakura listened to the beat for a moment and began to dance. Hilary joined in and they started to grind into each other. A crowd began gathering. People cheered along as the beat picked up. Tomoyo looked out at the cheering crowd. Tomoyo smiled and called to everyone.

"Hey, let's join Ying-Fa and Hilary down there!"

Everyone yelled in agreement. As Tomoyo got down, she joined in. Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ear, "Hey, you having fun?" Sakura nodded.

The night passed by very fast and soon, it was time to go. After everyone left the club and it was empty, she locked up all the doors. Tomoyo stayed behind of course.

"Hey Sakura, you want to go now?" Sakura shook her head. "Why don't we just crash here tonight? I'm too tired to go home." Tomoyo nodded. They walked up to the third floor. This was a floor only Sakura had the key to. It was like a small home, equipped with a bathroom, kitchen, a bedroom, and a dining room. Sakura took a shower first, cleaning her sweat. She came out in a fluffy towel and decided to call Tomoyo for a shower. She saw Tomoyo had already fallen asleep on the sofa and decided to let her sleep. Sakura looked at the time and saw it was time for her to sleep also.

She dried her hair and put on a spare pair of P.J.'s and snuggled into the welcoming warm blankets.

Next Morning:

Sakura awoke at the sound of the shower running. 'Hm…it must be Tomoyo.　Sakura got out of bed not noticing the time on the clock. She changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. She put on her own wig and contacts and made sure everything was in place. She looked at her schedule that Damon had given her. She looked at the time she had to arrive at the office. '5 A.M.? You have got to be kidding me!' Sakura looked over at the time. It was four in the morning. 'Wow, this is the first time I woke up this early!' Sakura knocked on the bathroom door.

"What Sakura?"

"I need to go to work now!"

"Just go with out me! I'll come later!"

Sakura replied with an OK and went into the garage under the club. She picked out a black and pink motorcycle and a black helmet with cherry blossoms. She pressed the garage button, revved the engine, and came shooting out as soon as the garage opened. The garage closed after Sakura came out.

As she raced World Records, she talked into a speaker in her helmet. She dialed for Damon. He picked up seconds after.

"Hey Damon, where's the parking lot?"

"Underground. You'll see a parking lot once you go through a door leading down."

"Ok. I'll see you later. I'm filming the music video with Wolf today right?"

"Yeah. I've got a meeting Ying-Fa. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura used her voice to hang up and followed the instructions Damon had given her. As she parked her motorcycle in the lot, she noticed a dark figure in a forest green Acura. She got off, locked her motor cycle and walked toward the car. As she got closer she heard music coming from the car, blasting. She looked into the tinted widows and made out a man was inside. She put on her helmet and put it on night vision. She looked at the glass again, this time actually able to visualize the man inside. Sakura thought the face looked familiar. Dark brown hair and amber eyes. 'I know I met him before!'

Sakura kept thinking hard in her head while keeping an eye on the man. She watched him put on a wig and contacts. She looked at him in surprise. She remembered his name. 'Li, Syaoran. That's it!' Her eyes widened as she saw him turning into Wolf. 'Wow. So his situation is juts like mine…'

Sakura knocked on the window. Syaoran jumped in his seat. He turned and saw Sakura staring at him. He rolled down his window, thoughts racing through his head. 'Did she see me? Does she know who I am? Oh, I shouldn't have turned the music up so loud! *&%&!!!' Sakura smiled.

"Hello, Li." Syaoran gulped and thought to himself, 'I'm dead. Please have mercy Ying-Fa. Please don't grill and fry me to the crisp with questions!'

Sakura leaned forward.

"Wow, I really didn't recognize you with the contacts at first. Well, it's nice to know there's also some one out there trying to keep their identity secrets like me."

Sakura scoffed lightly. Syaoran raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. Sakura looked at his expression.

"I can't believe you did not recognize me!" Sakura sighed as she took off her wig and contacts. Syaoran's eyes widened. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

AN: Please review!!! Oh, and if u have any suggestions, tell me. I really need some.


	4. The Ball

Previous Chapter:

Sakura leaned forward.

"Wow, I really didn't recognize you with the contacts at first. Well, it's nice to know there's also some one out there trying to keep their identity secrets like me."

Sakura scoffed lightly. Syaoran raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. Sakura looked at his expression.

"I can't believe you did not recognize me!" Sakura sighed as she took off her wig and contacts. Syaoran's eyes widened. It was Sakura Kinomoto.

It took all of Syaoran's will power to not faint. He stuttered out her name.

"Ki...no…mo…to….Sa…ku…ra..."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Looks like it was quite a shock for you. You really need to be more careful. What if it was someone else?"

Syaoran nodded, still processing that Ying-Fa was Sakura. Sakura looked down at her watch.

"Shit! We're late! We have to start filming the music video! Get your ass out of there!"

Sakura ran to the elevator, pressing the up button and impatiently waiting for Syaoran. Syaoran got into the elevator just before the door closed. Sakura pressed the floor of the recording studio and leaned against the wall.

"Wolf, remember not to call me Sakura. Just call me Ying-Fa. I need to keep my real identity secret, just like you."

Syaoran nodded. The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of the elevator on the 19th floor. Sakura followed Syaoran out and into a large room where many workers were working. Sakura saw Dick sitting in a large chair.

"Hey, sorry if we're late. So, how are we going to film the music video?" Dick smiled.

"Well, we were thinking about doing a story plot of you and Wolf in a club. Wolf would see you, start singing the song, and you guys would start dancing together. Then you guys sing the song the same way, and you finish. It ends with a black out at the end."

Wolf joined the conversation when Dick had begun talking so Dick didn't have to explain everything all over again.

"However, since the song has dancing in it, we have a two dance coordinators who are going to teach you the steps in the video. So basically, we probably won't start filming till' the next three days. But we have everything ready just in case."

Sakura smiled. "You're getting smarter Dick. Always be prepared for anything we dish out."

Her eyes had a mysterious glint to them.

Dick led Syaoran and Sakura to a pair standing by a door. Dick introduced them and left. Syaoran spoke first.

"Well, who's going to be my instructor?" The man (Fred) raised his hand.

Sakura looked at the woman and said, "Ok, so can we start now? I want to start and finish early. Not to be rude or anything…"

The woman (Anita) shook her head. "It's alright. We'll be training in this room from now on. Fred and I will show you the steps and we'll teach you privately later. Ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure…"

They followed their dance instructors to the small room. It had a mirror covering every wall, allowing the dancer to see their own movements. The only decoration in the room was a black clock nailed in the wall, and the radio system on the side. The floor was wooden and was easy to slide on. Fred turned on "Crush" and the instructors started dancing. Sakura's eyes followed every movement on Anita's body and memorized the steps in her brain. Syaoran was also doing the same thing. As the song ended, Anita spoke to them.

"Did you get it?" Sakura nodded.

"Here, I want to try it with Wolf."

Syaoran looked at her and raised his eyebrows but complied. Fred looked unsurely at Anita but she only responded with a shrug. Fred turned on the music and stepped back. Syaoran sang along with his own song. He started dancing and walking to Sakura. Sakura joined into the song and started dancing with Syaoran. Basically, they were doing the exact thing the instructors wanted to do.

Fred's jaw was agape and Anita expression could be labeled as 'astonished.' As the song ended, Sakura stretched.

"Well, we can start filming now. Thank you for your help."

Sakura waved and walked out the door. Syaoran nodded his head and went after Sakura. Fred and Anita watched as the two singers walked out. Only one thought clear in their minds. 'Wow...'

Sakura walked to Dick.

"Hey, we got the steps down. Let's start filming."

Dick smiled. "I knew this was going to happen! Now Damon owes me 100 dollars!"

Sakura blankly stared at him. "Ok…let's get filming."

Sakura nodded. Staff and crew members quickly got the equipment together. Actors piled into the fake club set and music started. The camera started rolling and focused on Syaoran.

Syaoran started walking towards Sakura, dancing in the middle of the dance floor along with a bunch of actors. Syaoran cut in and the single started playing. They danced the rehearsed steps in rhythm and ended the song perfectly. Damon yelled, "Cut!" and they broke out fm the ending pose. Applauses were heard all over the filming room.

Dick yelled over the applause.

"You guys are saving tons of money for Damon. I'm sure he's happy you're saving him BIG bucks!"

Everyone started laughing, but little did they know, Damon had planted a projector in the filming room.

"Indeed. I am glad that Ying-Fa and Wolf are saving me money, Dick."

Dick jumped up as soon as Damon's image was projected from his office directly onto a blank wall.

"So, like the new improvement I made?"

Dick nodded shakily. "Yeah…"

Dick was still surprised from Damon's sudden appearance.

"Oh Ying-Fa, go watch Hilary if you want. She's in filming room 115 for her music video. I think Selena is in there also."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

The image from the wall faded, leaving the wall as blank as it had been before. Sakura looked to the others.

"Well, you heard the boss. I'm going to go see Selena and Hilary now. I'll see you guys later."

Sakura waved happily and walked out, leaving Tomoyo to inquire Syaoran about 'certain' things.

Sakura made her way to room 115, composing a random melody in her head as she walked. She had her recorder turned on, incase she forgot her compositions. Sakura quietly slipped through the doors. She heard Hilary's familiar voice singing to an upbeat melody. She peered around and spotted Selena in a far corner, her back facing her. Due to self-defense training, Sakura was able to make her way to Selena without a sound, even when she was wearing 3 inch heels. Sakura scared Selena, who jumped at least 4 feet into the air. When Selena glanced to Sakura, she glared playfully. Sakura noticed a tall brown haired girl standing next to Selena. Sakura's emerald eyes stared puzzled into Selena's.

Selena turned over to the stranger and whispered.

"Demi, I would like to meet Ying-Fa. She's a rising artist right now, even though she just signed a contract yesterday!"

Demi's eyes widened.

"Wow. It's nice to meet you Ying-Fa."

Sakura smiled in return.

"You too. So are you good friends with Hilary too?"

Demi nodded.

"Yeah, we're pretty close since both of us entered the entertainment world at the same time. Hey, aren't you the same girl everyone's talking about right now? You sang a duet with Wolf and even did a music video together. You were also able to produce your first single on the first day of work! Oh, and of course, the DDR dance-off with Miley."

Sakura blushed deeply and said nervously.

"Um…why don't we watch Hilary?" Sakura tried desperately to avoid the subject.

Selena smiled but said nothing. Sakura sighed as everyone's attention went back to Hillary.

After Hilary's music video was done being filmed, Hilary raced from the platform and hugged Sakura.

"How's it going?"

Sakura lowered her voice and shrugged.

"Nothin' much. Just attending all the classes the Kinomoto heir has to take."

Hilary laughed and whispered, "Hey, I know how you feel. Totally."

Sakura cracked a smile as Selena's voice was heard.

"Are you guys gonna keep ignoring us or should we just go?'

Hilary turned around and hugged both Selena and Demi.

"Of course not!"

The lunch bell interrupted Hilary's words.

"Well, time to go eat."

Sakura raced Hilary to the cafeteria, dodging workers and other celebrities on the way. Sakura rushed into the cafeteria and yelled "I win!"

Sakura slowed down her footing as she waited for Hilary. Hilary, however, was not able to slow down. Hilary lost her footing and accidentally pushed Sakura. Sakura went forward, and crashed right into…Miley. Miley had been carrying a plate of spaghetti and soda. But as soon as Sakura crashed into her, her food flew onto her self. Sadly, Miley was wearing a white T-shirt and light blue jeans. And the tomato sauce stained it like a miracle. Miley screamed like bloody murder.

Sakura grimaced as the ear piercing shriek reached her ears. Everyone else covered their ears.

"God Miley, shut up. It's just a stain. I'm sure you can find another outfit in your closets!'

Miley glared at Selena.

"Whatever. This bitch doesn't even deserve to be here!"

Jesse piped in. "What makes you think you belong here?"

Miley's eyes became piercingly dangerous. Her eyes challenged any other opposing people. She whipped around, crashing into Sakura. Unlike Miley, Sakura wasn't as stupid. Sakura let her tray drop onto Miley. Sakura's tray held: coke, salad, clam chowder, along with fruits and vegetables. Sakura's lunch spilled onto Miley, creating quite a piece of artwork. Everyone's jaws dropped open, and started laughing. Miley turned red from embarrassment and anger. She stormed out of the door with Sakura looking blankly behind her. Sakura looked at everyone innocently.

"What happened?'

This made the crowd laugh harder. Selena hugged Sakura, shaking her head at the same time.

"Ying-Fa, you are just so innocent sometimes."

Sakura shook her head. "No I'm not!"

Hilary rolled her eyes and pushed them into the line, a little too hard. Hilary's eyes widened realizing her mistake in pushing them. Selena was fine, put Sakura went flying.

"Ying-Fa, watch out!"

Sakura was going to crash into Joe. Sakura closed her eyes, frightened, waiting for the impact. Her eyes squeezed shut, but she soon realized she was caught by a pair of strong hands. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of maroon-amber eyes. 'Li…' she thought.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring. I wasn't usual for Syaoran to be in the cafeteria, much less to even be interacting with a girl. Hilary's eyebrows rose.

'Is something going on here?' The same thought were going through Selena's mind. 'Ha! Is Miley gonna be mad about this....' Syaoran pulled Sakura up into a regular walking position.

"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai."

This of course surprised Sakura. 'Li knows Japanese? Oh yeah…he's **Syaoran Li.** We have to learn all the languages that are spoken in the world.'

Others in the cafeteria didn't understand what they were speaking, but realized they were speaking another language. Things went back to the way they were, and Syaoran and Sakura departed from each other. As Syaoran exited the lunch room with his food, Sakura walked to the lunch line. "What was that all about?" Selena asked.

"Nothing much. Just a little conversation in Japanese." Sakura replied.

"Right…" said Hilary.

"Ab-so-lute-ly no comment!" added Demi. Demi pretended to zipped her mouth.

Sakura blushed but had no comeback. Sakura ordered her enormous amount of lunch surprising Hilary.

"Dang! How do you keep that body of yours that slim with all that food?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I just eat it…nothing much to it." Hilary shook her head, and urged the others to go faster, eager to start to eat her lunch.

Sakura entered the dining room and found the place in full swing. She found a place to eat and began quietly devouring her lunch. Hilary and the others watched in interest, and the petite girl acted like an animal devouring its prey.

Sakura finally looked up, meeting the eyes of three amused female teenagers. She blushed and looked away. She heard laughter and joined in. The lunch continued as always: eating, chatting, laughter and of course, gossip. Sakura got up to throw her trash when Syaoran walked by and did a brush pass. Sakura was left with note in her hand and with a triumphant Li walking away. From far away, you couldn't see anything happen. From up close, the same result would occur. Nothing would be seen. Sakura opened the folded note. She read it. 'Hey, see you later at the party at 8. Your house right?' Thoughts ran through Sakura's head. 'Oh my god! I totally forgot about the party!' A few moments passed. 'Maybe I can invite some of the other stars.' Sakura threw her trash away and headed back to the table.

Sakura sat down. A serious expression came across her face.

"Can I trust you guys?"

Sakura cut right between their conversations. Selena looked over.

"Yeah of course!" Demi nodded.

Hilary smiled, knowing where this was going to lead. Jesse came over and sat down.

"Ok. Truth is, my real name is not Ying-Fa. I'm sure you've all figured that one out. I bet you've all been wondering who I really am right?"

Three heads nodded, excluding Hilary's. She already knew everything. She watched the other people as she listened.

"My real name is Sakura Kinomoto."

The reactions of her two newest friends were totally unexpected. She expected them to take it coolly, but their reaction was the EXACT opposite. Selena's eyes bugged out and her jaw slacked. Demi's eye brows rose to the maximum height it could reach. Jesse's reaction….she couldn't really tell.

"Are you serious? Man, you're F***in'' loaded!"

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess."

Demi smiled. "Wow. Must've been hard growing up in such a rich society."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I'm used to it now. Anyways, don't tell anyone else about my identity. It needs to be kept secret. I'm not singing because I want money. I'm singing for the fun of it."

All the others nodded understandingly.

The day passed by regularly: singing, producing, filming, and getting yelled at. Sakura didn't have much to do, so she was the one yelling at her friends when the messed up. Usually that was the director or producers job, but when Sakura was there, she took over immediately. Truth be told, the result of her directing and producing was better than the original people filming. No one mentioned that of course, since the producers and directors were already pissed that Sakura took over their job.

At the end of the day (6 p.m.) everyone bid each other good-bye. Sakura called her driver who picked her up immediately. As Sakura sat in the limo, her mind wandered over to Tomoyo. 'Oh god. I haven't seen her all day! I have to call her to help me get ready!' Sakura picked up her Blackberry and voice dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Tomoyo's soft voice came over the speaker.

"Tomoyo! Where were you? I haven't seen you for the whole day!"

"Oh…I'm at your house right now making preparations for the celebration tonight. Hurry up and get back home! I have tons of stuff for you to try on!"

"Ok…I'm on the way."

As soon as Rick pulled into driveway, Sakura raced into her home. She walked into the elevator and pressed the floor of her bedroom. She walked into her room, finding Tomoyo waiting for mer. Sakura walked into the bathroom immediately and took a shower. As usual, Tomoyo applied Sakura's makeup and did her hair. Tomoyo covered Sakura's eyes and gave Sakura her dress for the night. Sakura felt the soft satin, and used her sense of touch to put on the dress. As the smooth satin came over her skin, she felt extremely comfortable in Tomoyo's newest creation. Tomoyo removed her hands and Sakura saw herself as a whole new different person.

"Tomoyo, you've outdone yourself again! I barely look like myself!"

"Yes, yes…I know. Now shush and let me finish!"

"No! You have to dress yourself up! Once you're done, you can fix me."

Sakura pushed Tomoyo into the bathroom. Sakura stared into the full body mirror and looked. Her auburn hair had been done in a ballerina fashion. Her hair had been pinned into a bun with strands of hair framing her face. Emerald earring hung from her face, bringing out her emerald eyes. Her dress was a completely different story. It was a rich emeralds green and framed Sakura's petite body. It showed her curves in just the right places without showing too much skin. Her pale ivory colored skin was revealed at the shoulders, but it completed the dress perfectly.

THE URL FOR TOMOYO'S AND SAKURA'S IS AT THE VERY BOTTOM.

Sakura finally finished adjusting her dress until she felt comfortable. She turned around to face Tomoyo who had just finished putting on her dress. She walked to Sakura and turned a whole 360-degree circle.

"What do you think?"

"You look really pretty!"

Tomoyo blushed and smiled.

"I'm sure Hirragizawa-kun would like it."

Tomoyo blushed deeply.

"I guess you don't need to put on blush for tonight."

Tomoyo turned away, hiding her face from Sakura's view. A knock was heard at Sakura's door.

"Ms. Kinomoto, the guests are waiting for your arrival!"

"Thanks Kamajii!"

"You're Welcome, Sakura. But please hurry!!"

"Who's here already?"

"All the guests except for Mr. Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"K, I'll be right out!"

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and they both came out of the room. Kamajii stepped aside and allowed them to go first. Sakura and Tomoyo got into the elevator and pressed the floor labeled: - 5, Ballroom. As the elevator dinged, she stepped out into a quiet hall. She could just barely hear classical music playing in the ballroom.

Coincidentally, the elevator dinged again behind them. Sakura turned around, half-expecting Kamajii to walk out. However, she was greeted by two familiar young men. Tomoyo's amethyst eyes met Eriol's dark blue ones. Both teenagers blushed. Sakura smiled evilly. She pushed to unexpected teenagers toward the entrance of the ball room. She whispered to the announcer, "Ms. Tomoyo Daidoji and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Sakura smiled as the doors opened and the announcer's deep voice was heard over the classical music. Sakura looked over the Syaoran who was shaking his head.

"What? They needed a little push, so I gave it to them."

"I have absolutely no comment, Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura stared hard at Syaoran, wondering what to say next. The ding of the elevator disrupted her thoughts. She looked over and saw Kamajii walking.

"Sakura! What are you still doing here! The guests are waiting!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Hurry, hurry!"

Unsure of what to do, Syaoran cut in.

"Um…Mr. Kamajii…"

Kamajii finally took notice of Syaoran's presence.

"Oh! Mr. Li, you are finally here. Your punishment for being late will be the same as Sakura's. Now hurry along..."

Just as Sakura had done, Kamajii pushed Sakura and Syaoran to the entrance. Kamajii looked towards the announcer who nodded back. Kamajii smiled and walked away. The front doors opened and Syaoran and Sakura stepped through. Syaoran offered his hand and Sakura took it, just to be polite.

"Announcing your hostess, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, and her dear friend, Mr. Syaoran Li!"

Tomoyo silently laughed. "Dear friend? Oh…just wait until I'm done matchmaking them."

"Tomoyo, don't go getting any ideas. Leave the two at peace…for now," scolded Eriol.

"For now…."

Tomoyo's lips curved up into a faint smile. Sakura and Syaoran descended down the grand staircase, joining the gathering crowd. A middle-aged man walked onto a small podium.

"Good evening everyone. I am going to be your host for tonight. I hope you all enjoy your evening tonight! But, without further adieu, let the ball begin!"

Applause erupted around the room. "But of course, we cannot start the dance without your host, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto dancing first. So ladies and gentlemen, please clear out the dance floor."

The crowd slowing demerged and Sakura was led to the dance floor by Syaoran. A faint blush was on their faces as they took their starting positions. The conductor raised his hands, giving the sign for the first note. The live orchestra started playing, and the waltz, began.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As usual, please review! Oh, and thank you for reading.

Sakura's Dress: http://www.

Tomoyo's Dress:

.com/image/wedding%20dresses/wasidi_?o=17


	5. OOPS?

Previous Chapter:

"Tomoyo, don't go getting any ideas. Leave the two at peace…for now," scolded Eriol.

"For now…."

Tomoyo's lips curved up into a faint smile. Sakura and Syaoran descended down the grand staircase, joining the gathering crowd. A middle-aged man walked onto a small podium.

"Good evening everyone. I am going to be your host for tonight. I hope you all enjoy your evening tonight! But, without further adieu, let the ball begin!"

Applause erupted around the room. "But of course, we cannot start the dance without your host, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto dancing first. So ladies and gentlemen, please clear out the dance floor."

The crowd slowing demerged and Sakura was led to the dance floor by Syaoran. A faint blush was on their faces as they took their starting positions. The conductor raised his hands, giving the sign for the first note. The live orchestra started playing, and the waltz, began.

Sakura and Syaoran glided across the room. Sakura's dainty steps and Syaoran's long strides made it seem like they were flying. People sighed as they watched. After a few measures of Beethoven's Op. 7, couples of all ages began to join in. Half-way through, Sakura and Syaoran finally blended into the crowd. They took this as an advantage and slipped away. Sakura raised a finger to her lips and motioned for Syaoran to follow.

Sakura led Syaoran to the back garden. She waited and leaned against a cherry blossom tree as she waited for Syaoran to reach her. Syaoran watched as she leaned against the tree. Instantly, she was lit by moonlight. The moon's light caught onto Sakura's pale skin, dress and hair. Syaoran took a breath as he took in how much like a goddess Sakura looked. 'Wow…she's beautiful.'

Sakura turned over to him.

"Is something wrong?"

Syaoran quickly shook his head, his face turning red. Luckily, his face was hidden by shadows. Sakura turned away and started gazing at the stars. Syaoran quickly shook his head to get rid of all the 'dirty' thoughts.

"Don't you think these parties are just boring? I mean… all these people are old and barely any of them are my age! Don't you agree?"

"Yes. But Eriol always kept me company. By the way, how are you coping with you're parent's deaths?"

"I'm alright. I just miss them both so much!"

"I miss my parents sometimes too. Eriol and I both have no parents. We help each other along the way…even though he's such an ass…"

Sakura laughed. "Really? Tomoyo and I have no parents too. You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here. All the rich kids don't have parents. Figures…they're all dead."

"Hey, look on the brighter side of things. You might miss them but you don't have to go to any matchmaking sessions. Just wait for the right one to come by."

"Yeah…I guess so. The world is so harsh. It takes back everything from you, and leaves you with something you don't want. But others would love to have it."

Sakura giggled sarcastically. "We were all left with money we don't need. I would rather be the poorest person on Earth, but happily living with my parents."

Syaoran nodded.

"Who wouldn't?"

Sakura started crying softly, her sniffles quickly turning into silent sobs. Syaoran stood next to her, unsure what to do. He had always hated it when girls cried. He awkwardly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. Sakura immediately took a hold of his tux and began sobbing into his white shirt. Syaoran softly stroked her hair until Sakura's sobs turned into hiccups.

"Gomen! I have no clue what came over me."

"It's okay. Happens to all of us sometimes. We all need to empty our hearts once in a while."

Sakura smiled softly.

"Well, your shirt is all wet. I'll tell one of the servants to clean it. You can borrow my father's."

"Are you sure it's all right?"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran followed Sakura into the elevator. They got out on the sixth floor and Sakura opened a door to a guest bed room.

"Here, I'll tell a maid to pick your clothes. I'll grab a shirt and bring it back up."

Syaoran nodded and walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed sit it on a chair. He stretched and sat on the bed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Li, may I take your shirt?"

Syaoran opened the door a crack and stretched his hand through it. He held the shirt between his fingers. He closed the door after he felt the cloth being taken from his hands. He began to drift to sleep until he heard the door creak open. Syaoran immediately sat up. He saw a blushing Sakura in the doorway holding another shirt.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to knock."

Syaoran waved it off.

"It's all right. Nothing to see anyways."

Sakura blushed even harder. Syaoran noticed and smiled wolfishly.

"You don't feel uncomfortable do you?"

Sakura accidentally looked into his amber eyes, and let her eyes move toward his naked chest. Her eyes traveled onto his lightly tanned body, her eyes staring at his abs.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't get too cocky. Now hurry up and change. We have to get back to the ball soon."

"Sure. But Eriol's probably going to notice I changed."

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't."

Sakura waited outside the room for Syaoran to finish changing. He came out with a shirt on and followed Sakura to the elevator, then to the ball room. They walked in to find people still dancing and the waiters had already began serving food and wine.

"Wow. The party left us behind."

"I've noticed, thank you very much."

"Oh shut it. Act normal, like we've been here the whole time."

The teens began to silently glide across the ball room floor until they were stopped by a pair of manly and slender hands. 'Eriol' went through Syaoran's head. 'Uh oh…Tomoyo,' went through Sakura's.

"So, where have you two been?" Tomoyo asked.

"We were here the whole time!" stuttered Sakura.

"Are you sure?" encountered Eriol.

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

"Then how come you changed your shirt?" Eriol turned around, facing Syaoran.

"I spilled punch on it."

"Really? Tomoyo and I were right next to the punch bowl the whole time."

"I ordered it from a waiter."

"Are you truly that lazy?"

"No. Sakura ordered it."

Sakura glared at Syaoran as the blame was pushed onto her.

"Oh. I suppose you got the shirt from her as well?"

"Yes!"

Syaoran realized his mistake too late.

"Uh…"

"Yes?" Eriol smiled maliciously.

"She offered to lend me a shirt and clean mine."

"Oh…I see." Eriol raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Anyway, what were you doing with TOMOYO the WHOLE TIME?"

Syaoran smiled evilly. A blush came across Eriol's pale face.

"I…I…we…uh…"

"Yes?" Sakura popped in.

"Uh….we were…uh….talking?"

"Right…." Both Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

Sakura leaned up and pretended to examine Eriol's face.

"Isn't that Tomoyo's lipstick I see there?"

Eriol and Tomoyo began to turn red.

"It really is? I was just kidding!"

Both embarrassed teens began to turn redder. Syaoran smirked.

"Oh. So while we were gone, you guys got down and dirty huh?"

"Ha! You just said you guys were gone."

Syaoran gulped and looked apologetically at Sakura. Sakura just glared back at him, and shook her head. Syaoran looked away, a look of guilt on his face.

"So, where were you?" Tomoyo smiled.

"We were….well…maybe….uh…"

"Li, just tell them the truth! You suck at lying. We were talking in the garden about our parents."

Sakura looked over to Tomoyo.

"Oh. I See."

Everyone became silent then. An awkward silence washed over them.

"The ball is about over. We have to wake up early for school tomorrow."

All head nodded.

"Hey Syaoran, where do Eriol and you go to school?"

Syaoran smiled mysteriously.

"Somewhere."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. She turned and walked over to Kamajii.

"Hey, Tomoyo and I are retiring of the night. I'll see you tomorrow

morning."

"Good night Sakura."

"Hai."

Sakura walked out of the ballroom and slipped away quietly. She got into the elevator with Tomoyo.

"You sleeping over tonight?"

"Yup. I can have fun dressing you up tomorrow morning anyways."

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you don't wake me up to early."

Sadly, that was exactly what Tomoyo planned to do. She just hid her smile and relaxed. Sakura took a shower and got into her pajamas.

"Tomo, I'm sleeping first. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

A muffled "Hai." was heard from the bathroom.

Sakura turned on her IPod and fell asleep.

Next Morning:

Sakura opened her eyes to see the pale ceiling. She sat up and stretched. She look over and saw a clump of violet hair in the pillow next to hers. 'Wow. I got up before Tomoyo.'

Sakura got up and washed her face. She opened her closet and noticed that there was an outfit hung up for her. On it, attached a note.

Wear this or else!

-T.D.

Sakura stared at the girly outfit. It was a black ruffled blouse matched with a pair of white jeans. Sakura looked down and found a pair of designer sandals waiting for her. She sweat dropped and began changing. She finished, but did not dare to look in the mirror. She sat on the bed while staring at the clock. Half an hour till school started.

Sakura started to shake Tomoyo awake. After a few groans, Sakura gave up. Sakura wrote a note has fast as she could and grabbed her keys. She took the elevator to the underground parking. She chose to a racecar and quickly sped out from her home. After a few minutes of driving and listening to herself sing on the radio, she pulled into her school's parking lot. She got out of the car and walked through the halls. She slipped through the crowds unnoticed, and she tried to make it stay that way. She opened the door to her classroom and sat down in her seat: the seat in the very right corner in the last row.

Originally, Sakura sat in the front with everyone else. However, she started noticing drooling boys surrounding her. Ever since then, she sat in the very back of the class, separated by one row of empty chairs. You would think that Sakura would get bad marks from sitting so far in the back, but she was the top student in the school.

The bell finally rung for class to start. Students piled into the class one after another. Sakura took out her textbook and a pen. She waited patiently for the teacher to arrive and start teaching. Sakura began reading a novel when she saw a flash of purple next to her.

"Ohayo, Tomo."

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"You slept in late."

"Hai…I was tired. I ended up staying late all night drawing another outfit for you."

"I don't need another one."

"Yes you do. You were nominated for AMA. You're going to perform."

"Are you kidding me? I have so many classes to take. Now I have a show to perform?"

"You should've known what you were getting yourself into. You will have to perform at millions of concerts worldwide, go on tours, sign autographs and attend things you don't even want to attend."

"Fine. But don't expect me to wear revealing things and 'try to make guys drool'."

"But that's the fun part!!"

Sakura glared at Tomoyo.

"Fine. No Holes."

Sakura gave Tomoyo another glare.

"Fine! Nothing revealing in ANY way!"

Sakura smiled in contempt and put a single finger to her lips. The teacher had begun to take role. As the teacher went through the list of names, each student said, 'Hai.'

When the teacher finished, she began talking.

"Today, we have six transfer students joining us today. I'm sure you'll recognize all of them."

As if on cue, six boys and girls walked into the classroom. Sakura looked up and saw….

**AN: I'm so evil…but I put a bit of foreshadowing. I'm sure you can tell who the '6' ppl are. REVIEW plz. And I am also grateful that this story is actually BEING read…lol. Well, see you again till the next chapter!**


	6. Tomoyo's Newest Creation

Previous Chapter:

"Today, we have six transfer students joining us today. I'm sure you'll recognize all of them."

As if on cue, six boys and girls walked into the classroom. Sakura looked up and saw….her friends walking in one by one. Eriol walked in first followed by Syaoran. A few seconds later, Selena, Hilary, Demi and Jesse walked in. Sakura's jaw dropped. 'What are all of them doing here? Why did they transfer?' she thought.

As everyone walked in, both girls and boys had started talking to each other. The teacher clapped for attention.

"Since I'm all sure we know who they are, let's begin with our lesson today."

The teacher turned around.

"You can choose your own seats. I'm sorry the only seats that are open are near Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidoji."

"It's alright. We all came here for them anyways." Eriol said.

"Then there should be no problem. I hope you guys will enjoy Royal High."

Syaoran nodded his head and looked behind him. He turned around and saw the celebrities were gone. He looked to the back of the class and saw Sakura, Demi, Selena and Hilary hugging each other. Jesse was standing calmly next to the group of hugging girls. He looked to the front and noticed Eriol was gone. He looked back to the back of the classroom again and saw Eriol was already seated next to Tomoyo. Syaoran ran the information through his head again. 'If the celebrities are gone…and Eriol too…that means 4 celebrities plus Eriol equals 5 people. We had 6 people to start with so 6-5=1. And that one person is…?' Syaoran looked to both sides again and realized he had been standing like an idiot in front of the whole class. He blushed deeply, realizing his stupid mistake. This earned more swoons from the female population. Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked past the drooling girls. He stopped in front of the last row. All the seats were taken, except for the seat next to Sakura. He stared into her emerald eyes, looking to see if whether he should sit elsewhere or next to her. Sakura nodded her head slightly and Syaoran sat down.

Class continued as usual, except there were glances from both girls and boys upfront. Sakura's eyebrow was twitching all the way through class, showing that she was pissed off at her classmates glancing at her. Surprisingly, Syaoran's reaction was very much alike. If you watched closely, you could see the veins in his hands pulsing. Tomoyo watched with a great amount in interest. Eriol, being the typical goody-goody, paid attention and took notes. Mei Ling sweat dropped as she watched her cousin. As she was staring at Eriol, her fingers were typing automatically on the keyboard of her sidekick.

After first period ended, the group of 'stars' had stay until everyone left. Why? Because they were already hoarded by crazy fans. Even though Sakura and Tomoyo weren't known as stars yet, they still had their own 'admirers.' This event of torture went on for about five minutes. The tardy bell had rung and the crowd of crazy people were rushing to their next class.

Sakura leaned into the back of her chair and sighed. She spoke.

"Anyone up for some ice cream? My treat."

Eriol looked questionably at Sakura.

"I don't think that's the best…"

Eriol was cut off from Tomoyo.

"It's fine. It's our break. We get a two hour break between classes. Only our first period is with everyone else. We have our own private lessons. We can also use the school's activity rooms to our disposal."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"Well, if you say it like that, I'm up for it."

A chorus of 'sures' came soon after. Sakura smiled.

"We can walk there if you want. Or…"

Sakura had a glint in her eyes. Tomoyo caught it and smiled. She continued on for her.

"Or, we can use the vehicles Sakura has in her private garage underneath the school."

"Sure. I don't really feel like walking right now. I'm still a bit sore from being literally dragged out from bed."

Syaoran glared a Mei Ling who smiled innocently.

"I want to see Sakura's collection of cars!" Jesse said excitedly.

"They're not exactly 'cars,' but more like transportation vehicles. Well, follow me I guess."

Sakura led the group through a staff only door. They turned right at a corridor and Sakura swiped a card in the lock. The monitor beeped and it revealed an elevator door. The group of teens piled in, eager to see the extravagant collection of "vehicles." The elevator doors closed and dinged when it arrived at its destination. They stepped out, entering a world of darkness. As the elevator closed, Sakura clapped three times. The lights flickered on one by one, revealing what was hidden underneath the darkness. Jesse ran around the room, acting like he was in a field of sunflowers. Sakura raised her eyebrows. In front of audiences Jesse was cool and collected, but when he's with his friends, he's…not exactly what you want your dream guy to be.

Tomoyo ran to her favorite section: a place where she had secretly installed when Sakura was building the parking lot. Tomoyo took out a key from her pocket and unlocked one of the doors. Sakura stalked over to Tomoyo. For all the years the underground parking had existed, Sakura had never been able to get that door open. Curiously, Sakura peered in. She fell animatedly when she saw the contents of the door. Inside were two doors, labeled girls and boys. Tomoyo opened the door labeled girls and pushed Sakura inside. Tomoyo pressed a button on the side of the door. There were bunches on numbers in rows. Tomoyo pressed several buttons and there could be mechanical whirrs heard from outside. Of course Sakura's screams were also audible. Sakura's screams died down as the mechanical whirrs became silent. The doorknob from the inside turned.

"Sorry Sakura. Not yet."

Tomoyo pressed a letter on the other side of the door. More of Sakura's screams were heard. When Sakura finally caught her breath, she finally opened the door from the inside. She walked out, completely different. She was wearing a whole new outfit and…looked like she was ready to murder. She walked over to Tomoyo.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, that was my newest creation. I created it just for you! Depending on

what numbers I press, it will dress you up with the matching outfit."

"Are you crazy?"

Tomoyo smiled.

"Maybe…but not quite."

Sakura walked around.

"I feel so immobilized in this outfit! How am I going to skateboard now?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"You were planning to skateboard? Out of all the vehicles here, you choose the simplest one?"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo speechless. She had no clue why wanted to use the skateboard.

"Because I like the skateboard?"

"Sakura! Just drive a car for today!"

"Fine, but next time you dress me up, it better be comfortable and retchable. Oh, and if you want me to go out in public in this, you have to make everyone change."

The girls voluntarily stepped up. Demi smiled apologetically.

"I think you really look great Sakura. I want to try Tomoyo's outfits too."

"We'll all look regular standing in Royal High's school uniform right?" Selena

piped in.

"There's no use going against Tomoyo anyways." Mei Ling added. She said that to

Sakura and the guys. All three of them stepped up and took turns in the "room of doom." After the guys finished, each girl eagerly took their turn. Sakura found herself staring unconsciously at Syaoran. She didn't even notice what she was staring at him until Selena came up behind her.

"What do you think, Sakura?"

Sakura had to turn around to take a look.

"You look great."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. She overlooked the other people. Everyone was dressed fashionably with Tomoyo's creations. A thought popped into Sakura's head.

"Tomoyo, don't you think we're a bit overdressed just for a trip to eat ice-cream? Don't we have to stay "hidden?" This is just making us stand out even more! What if Selena or Demi gets asked about their close relationship with me or Syaoran? It would cause a whole riot! Jesse would get involved also. Mines, yours, Eriol's and Syaoran's cover could get blown! Even though Mei Ling is famous from the Li clan, she's famous politically! She's not famous for hanging out by a bunch of…stars!"

Tomoyo seemed surprised for a moment.

"Sakura, if you haven't noticed, everyone who needs to be under disguise is already under disguise."

Puzzled, Sakura looked over at everyone. Syaoran and Eriol changed and Mei Ling had already been given a wig.

Before Sakura could move again, Tomoyo handed Sakura her contacts and slipped Sakura's wig into place. Sakura reluctantly put on her contacts. Sakura stretched.

"Well, let's go. Li can ride with me…Eriol can go with Tomoyo. Demi will be with Selena. Mei Ling and Jesse will share one. Hilary, you can drive alone. Choose your own vehicles. You'll find the keys in the ignition. Just turn the key."

Choosing their own cars didn't take long. Everyone already had their eye on a certain car they wanted. Sakura pulled out of the garage first and the other followed in tow. Sakura took the quickest way to the ice-cream shop. As Sakura got out of her car, her eyebrows twitched as she earned a few stares. As everyone else got out from their cars, the amount of stares increased. Sakura turned to her friends. She started to sweat drop when she saw Jesse and Mei Ling arguing. She heard Syaoran snicker. She turned around and gave him a questioning gaze.

"I have a feeling those two might turn into something more than friends."

Sakura giggled.

"Maybe. Just maybe."

Tomoyo walked up with Eriol.

"Can we go now? I want some ice-cream!"

Sakura nodded and quickly began walking. She hated when Tomoyo had her ice-cream tantrums. She walked into the small shop through the back entrance. They ended up choosing a table in the quiet corner. Sakura took everyone's order after she collected their menus. She walked up the front counter.

"Andrew? Can I order now?"

A middle-aged man popped up from behind one of the cream colored counters.

"Sakura! It's nice to see you again. So, is it the usual?"

Sakura stared at Andrew as if she had seen a ghost.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that you can still recognize me."

"Sakura, I can recognize u anywhere. I've known you since you were born. And besides, what do you expect from your god-father?"

Sakura smiled.

"I guess so. Anyways, I would like to order: 1 rainbow, 2 orange and 2 raspberry sorbets. 1 chocolate ice-cream and my originally order please."

"Okay…All of them cups? How many scoops?"

Sakura nodded and held up three fingers. Andrew wrote down her order.

"I'll bring them over to your table. Oh, and congratulations…Ying-Fa."

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks."

Sakura headed back to their table. Their appearance had raised Andrew's customers immensely. Everyone wanted to get a look at them. Sakura almost laughed when she saw Syaoran's annoyed expression. Everyone was already in a deep conversation. Well at least everyone except Jesse and Mei Ling. They were in a heated argument about why the other one had copied the other person in ordering the same thing. Sakura sat down next to the arguing pair and listened with a great amount of interest. Syaoran was also listening intently since he had nothing to do…well at least until his chocolate treat got to his table.

When the ice-cream arrived, Jesse and Mei Ling's argument finally subsided. However, they began an ice-cream contest on who could finish the icy treat the fastest. Sakura sighed at the immaturity level of those two. Syaoran was already too enhanced by his ice-cream to care. Hilary, Selena and Demi were already gossiping about the latest news. Tomoyo and Eriol had already sailed off to their own lover's world. Sakura just sat in the middle of all the action, quietly sitting and enjoying her ice-cream.

However, the group of teen stars was out of luck. That day, a reporter had decided to drop by for a small cup of coffee. Since he needed money, he had no choice. Thinking he could sell the photos, he started taking pictures.

AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun!!!! **Dramatic Effect**… LOL .…

Well it's pretty obvious I'm going to make Mei Ling and Jesse a couple. Since I'm sure my story will turn out pretty boring…as usual…I'm going to make it a bit more exciting. However, if I make a confusing mistake some part in the story, tell me. Sometimes I get confused on which one of my stories I'm working on…so yeah.

REVIEW plx!


	7. Lights, Camera, WAITTT!

Previous Chapter:

Sakura headed back to their table. Their appearance had raised Andrew's customers immensely. Everyone wanted to get a look at them. Sakura almost laughed when she saw Syaoran's annoyed expression. Everyone was already in a deep conversation. Well at least everyone except Jesse and Mei Ling. They were in a heated argument about why the other one had copied the other person in ordering the same thing. Sakura sat down next to the arguing pair and listened with a great amount of interest. Syaoran was also listening intently since he had nothing to do…well at least until his chocolate treat got to his table.

When the ice-cream arrived, Jesse and Mei Ling's argument finally subsided.

However, they began an ice-cream contest on who could finish the quickest. Sakura sighed at the immaturity level of those two. Syaoran was already too enhanced by his ice-cream to care. Hilary, Selena and Demi were already gossiping about the latest news. Tomoyo and Eriol had already sailed off to their own lover's world. Sakura just sat in the middle of all the action, quietly sitting and enjoying her ice-cream.

All of the sudden, Sakura's watch beeped. Everyone at the table froze and turned to Sakura. Tomoyo stared at her intently.

"We're late aren't we?"

Sakura nodded. Break time was already over. They were all late for their second period. And their second period teacher was looking for them.

Sakura was the first to get up and start running for the cars. Everyone else followed in pursuit. Sakura began speeding down the streets, turning in and out to avoid traffic. She arrived at the school in record time. After Sakura finished parking, she turned to check on Syaoran. Syaoran's face was as white as a sheet. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hey. Are you all right?"

He meekly nodded. Mei Ling gave Sakura an explanation.

"He's not fond of speed."

"Oh."

There wasn't much she could say. Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and bonked her on the head.

"Would you get a move on? The teacher's going to give us detention if we're late again!"

"Okay! I got the message already!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door.

"Well if you got the message, you would notice you are the only one lingering behind."

Sakura looked around her and confirmed what Tomoyo had told her. She quickly rushed to catch up with the others. She was the last one to enter the classroom. They found the teacher waiting in the classroom, hands crossed sitting at his desk. Sakura gulped evidently.

**Sakura POV:**

I can totally understand the teacher would get mad if we were late. I mean, which teacher wouldn't? But Mrs. Makiya always goes overboard. Last time Tomoyo and I was late, she gave us five hours worth of homework. I wasn't even able to get up the next morning! Kamajii had to wake me up with a bucket of cold water. Usually, fifteen alarm clocks did the trick.

I still haven't figured out how Tomoyo was able to get to school on time and before me too.

Mrs. Makiya was sitting down, her eyes drilling holes through my head. Tomoyo placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked backed toward her but her face held no expression. Tomoyo was paler than Snow Whiter herself. I sighed and faced toward Mrs. Makiya again, ready to witness the devil herself.

What happened next was something I didn't expect at all. Mrs. Makiya started teaching like nothing had happened. I thought we were going to be able to get through class peacefully. However, as usual, I was wrong. Mrs. Makiya started FLIRTING with Syaoran. Now, I would totally understand if Mrs. Makiya was a teenage girl. However, she was over forty years old. Even though what Mrs. Makiya did was disgusting, Syaoran's reactions were hilarious. At first, he didn't realize anything was happening. Then he realized what the teacher was saying could go two ways. It was hilarious. At least the "math" lesson today wasn't boring. Though I have to mention, Syaoran is a bit dense.

The day went on as it would've originally. Well…maybe except for going to World Records with Syaoran. We rode in the same car, but we took half an hour arguing about who was going to drive. I thought it was childish so I gave up. There were whispers going around us when we walked in together. But of course, they can be sure there is nothing going on between us. We separated after we entered the elevators. He got off on floor five, while I got off on floor twelve. I had another song to record today. I hope I'll finish enough to get more break time.

As I walked toward the recording rooms, I earned quite a few stares. Looks like gossip travels VERY fast in World Records. As I entered the room, I found Tomoyo waiting for me already. Everyone was ready to go. A stranger handed me the lyrics. I smiled appreciatively, and walked through the door leading into the actual recording room. I put on the headphones and nodded toward Mike. I guess he's going to be my director person from now on. He played it once through for me and I pretty much memorized the whole thing. I was able to match the lyrics to the tune easily. I really like the lyrics to this song though, even though it's so sad. Mike started recording on my first try. I was able to get it on my first time, so I guess I didn't waste any recording money. I got more than enough recording time than I needed. I ended up going to Hilary's, Selena's and Demi's recording sessions. But, they all barely got through anything. Surprisingly, I ended up at Syaoran's video shoot. I entered in the middle, but at least I didn't interrupt anything. I've noticed Syaoran doesn't make mistakes also. I'm pretty sure Syaoran didn't write the song, since it was REALLY retarded. And if he did, my view of his personality will change…a lot.

Well, I view Syaoran as more of a serious type of person. But he's probably a romantic at heart. He's probably childish too, but he has to stay strong because the world views him that way. Even though the song was retarded, I could see Syaoran was enjoying it. The song was about a guy's ghost unhappy that he died so early. Syaoran's facial expressions were so hilarious during some retarded scenes. The director was starting to get pissed though, since he always had to cut when Syaoran ended up rolling on the floor laughing. However, when Syaoran was having one of his 'laughing moments,' a helper handed the director a cell phone. After talking for a few seconds, the director's facial expression fell drastically. His face paled and he finally closed the cell phone. He turned over to Syaoran.

3rd Person POV:

"Wolf! Stop fooling around. The person playing your girlfriend in your music video can't make it. Now we can't film the break-up scene!!"

Syaoran sat up.

"So what are we going to do? Postpone the shoot until we find a replacement?"

The director pulled his hair.

"I don't know!"

Syaoran looked at the wall and found Sakura standing there. A sly smile spread across Syaoran's face, and two words went through Sakura's mind: 'O Shit.'

Syaoran got up from the floor and started walking toward Sakura. Sakura quickly started walking toward the exit. Sadly, Syaoran was able to catch up to her. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Please Ying-Fa!"

"NO."

"I really need you help on this!!!"

"No means NO!!"

Syaoran put on a puppy face. She glared at him.

"Do you think that will work on me?"

Syaoran grinned.

"No, but this might!"

Syaoran began to tickle her, causing Sakura to laugh and giggle uncontrollably.

"St..Stoppp!!! o..O..o..O K! I'll dooo ittt!!"

Syaoran finally stopped moving his fingers and let Sakura breathe.

"Really?"

"Yes, since you were SO convincing." Sakura sarcastically replied.

Syaoran made a triumphant sign. Sakura rolled her eyes as she was whisked away by clamoring dress-up artists. Syaoran headed toward his dressing room, and began to change into the costume needed for the next scene: a simple white dress shirt, a loose tie, and dark blue jeans.

In another dressing room, Sakura was being pushed and pulled everywhere.

'Even Tomoyo isn't this torturous…' Sakura thought.

Sakura was forced to wear a sleeveless baby blue blouse, a pair of white knee length shorts and a light pink Guess purse. Luckily, the wig Tomoyo had given Sakura has stayed in place. The hair dresser had been pulling it left and right, trying to adjust the ringlets she had curled in. Sakura was finally pushed on stage, finding Syaoran with an amused grin on his face. He reached over.

"Hey, make sure you dry off really quick after filming. I wouldn't want to be blamed for getting you sick."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"What???"

The director began the routing countdown.

"Lights, Camera…"

"WAITTTT!!!!" shouted Sakura.

"What NOW???!!"

"Um…what am I supposed to do?"

The director sighed angrily.

"We're filming a break-up scene. What do you think you're supposed to do? Just do what ever you want, but make it seem real. There is also no talking aloud. Go it?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok then. Lights, camera…ACTION!!!"

Immediately, fake thunder and lighting sound effects came on. Water started pouring from the ceiling, drenching the set. Sakura stared at Syaoran in disbelief. He replied her with a look that seemed to say, 'I told you so.' Sakura narrowed her eyes as Syaoran began to sing to the playing music.

'Might as well get this over with. I can kill him later.'

Fake tears began to roll down Sakura's cheeks. She pretended to sob uncontrollably, and put her face in her hands. Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

On film, it seemed like a sincere and longing hug, but on the scene, Sakura was digging her nails into his back as deep as she could. Syaoran grimaced and Sakura smiled into his drenched shirt. Sakura finally let go and shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with sadness. Syaoran held on to her lingering hand until Sakura pulled it away and ran off set.

After the director finally yelled cut, the rain and sound effects stopped. Then, Sakura stalked back to the set with a murderous look in her eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened.

'Should I run or hide…?' he thought.

He looked around him. The stage helpers were already taking apart the set. He turned back to the murderous Sakura and made a decision.

'Definitely, run.'

AN: Well, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As always, please review. Oh, and I need a few ideas of what Sakura is going to do to Syaoran. All I've come up with so far is….oops. Can't let you know, but if you guys have ideas, plz share.


End file.
